Hitoe
Hitoe (Mushoku) is a kunoichi and the third Village Head of Hashigakure in the Land of Bridges. Appearance Hitoe has short, ragged, purple hair and spiraling green-black eyes. Her skin is ghostly pale, and slightly tinted a shade of blue. Though tall Hitoe's body is severely emaciated in appearance, with caved cheeks and a bony structure. Hitoe wears a forehead protector inscribed with the symbol of her clan around her neck. She also wears a tattered beige dress over an equally damaged white undergarment and black sandals. Personality Though she may appear unapproachable, Hitoe is actually quite friendly. She enjoys puns and dark humor, usually snickering to herself about one or the other. Hitoe is an exceptionally hard worker, partially a result of her inability to feel pain. As her body reveals, she has near literally worked herself to the bone. Hitoe often forgets to eat because she does not feel hunger pangs, and will go days without sleeping until her body collapses or someone reminds her. This negatively impacts her mood, as she will become increasingly paranoid and irritable, bursting into one-sided arguments with spirits. When she does sleep it is rarely in her bed, frequently sleeping under her office desk to save time. Hitoe also prefers to eat one-handed from a large bowl so that she can continue doing paperwork with the other. Hitoe cares deeply for the village, and would not hesitate to sacrifce her life for its prosperity. This was notably a key factor in her selection as its current leader. If necessary Hitoe would bite off her own tongue to prevent leaking information about the village and its secrets. She greatly admires her elders, particularly her predecessor Hisamaru and Hashigakure's founding advisor Tokazane. Hitoe does not view death as a separation or departure from the world, a mentality she shares with the rest of her clan. Background The Unusual Hitoe was born into the Mushoku Clan, famed for their role in helping establish the village as well as their otherworldly abilities. Complications during her birth resulted in Hitoe lacking the ability to properly experience physical pain, a trait which would later prove to be both advantageous and crippling. Hitoe trained at the newly established academy where her "creepy behavior" resulted in her annoying and frightening some of her classmates. Even so, Hitoe was usually personable and well respected by her peers. Outside of classes she would rarely play with other living children, choosing instead to spend most of her time conversing with spirits and practicing the techniques of her clan. The Assignment Prior to graduation Hitoe had already mastered her clan's techniques, and her ability to exert herself without restraint further set her above the rest of her class. After becoming a recognized kunoichi, Hitoe ascended through the ranks up to Tokubetsu Jonin within the first month after attaining Genin. This caught the attention of the village's Anbu Captain, who began considering Hitoe as a recruit. However after some deliberation with Hisamaru, who thought her frequent immobilization could be problematic she was given a test. The assignment was a mission to investigate the mysterious orphanage and boarding school, Vessel of the Water Lily. Hitoe discretely entered the swamp where the school was situated and attempted to gather intelligence from the area's resident spirits. However the figures which appeared could offer no valuable information to Hitoe, as they had forgotten the details of their lives related to the school. Disguising herself as a civilian seeking a job as a teacher, Hitoe was able to enter the school and view multiple rooms before blacking out. When she awoke, Hitoe found herself pacing back towards Hashigakure with no recollection of her time inside the facility. Unwilling to return in failure, Hitoe attempted to infiltrate the school a second time disguised as one of the numerous fireflies which drifted around the swamp. After slipping through an open window she assumed to form of one of the students, knocking them out and hiding the body in a storage closet. As Hitoe entered the doorway to one of the classrooms she blacked out a second time, and awoke at Hashigakure's village gate. ~~More Coming Soon~~ Abilities Physical Prowess Contrary to what her appearance might suggest, Hitoe is an exemplary kunoichi. Her inability to feel pain allows her to rise from most injuries feeling unhindered, fighting onward even with multiple broken bones. Countering the locks and holds of taijutsu, she is able to twist and dislocate her joints in and out of place without any noticeable discomfort. Though she cannot feel pain, Hitoe does experience fatigue and is prone to sudden collapsing when her body is famished or exhausted. During these moments of immobilization, it becomes impossible for Hitoe to lift so much as a finger without assistance until she eats or sleeps. Jutsu Hitoe has excellent chakra control, she can practically glide across water and is able to coat her body with chakra to stay warm in places of extreme cold like the Seething Glacier. Applying this same refined control to her ninjutsu, she can create waves in solid ground, shape the earth as desired, and generate multiple intense flames to attack or conceal herself with. Hitoe can also use genjutsu to cast the illusion of her target's worst fear. With her greatest technique Hitoe can revive the dead, though the soul of the deceased will not be bound to the body and she requires a large quantity of energy from a source like lightning to do so. As she does not have an affinity for that element or any jutsu which generate lightning, she usually requires assistance from another ninja in this regard. Hitoe is also experienced with traditional ninja tools and weapons such as kunai, shuriken, swords and scrolls. Sensing Partially through the abilities of her clan, Hitoe is a gifted sensor. She can sense and clearly differentiate between the different chakra signatures of ninja and, by placing a finger to the ground, do so over longer distances. Hitoe can determine a person's intent by the "feel" of their chakra, though this is a vague sensation that requires some extra analysis on her part. Her ability to see and communicate with spirits allows her to gather information without having to travel directly. In this method she can ask the deceased for insight about what traps or dangers lie ahead, provided they are willing to cooperate. When communicating with the spirits of her kin, Hitoe has access to a wealth of intelligence accumulated over many years by the deceased during their lifetime. Trivia *Hitoe often shakes when she is excited or angry. *Hitoe enjoys reading mystery novels, and keeping secrets. *Hitoe's favorite color is bright magenta. *Hitoe's favorite foods are soft and chewy meals like mashed potatoes. *Hitoe's least favorite foods are crispy meals like tempura. Quotes "Can't you do something about that rumbling sound? Oh right, I must be hungry." "Life and death are no more disconnected than day and night. Opposites yes, but they are eternally intertwined." Category:Female Character Category:Kunoichi Category:Village Head